The common industrial method currently in use is to take sliver spun out of the drawing frame and to place it on a tube-like spindle with a bottom. This patent applicant has previously applied for patents by developing the accommodation method which allows for accommodating the spun out sliver onto a plate-like sliver tray instead of using spindles (Japanese Patent Application 11-54930 and Japanese Patent Application 11-99550). When using the conventional spindle method, the accommodated sliver will be compressed to reduce the entire volume because the external circumference of accommodated sliver is in contact with the internal circumference of the spindle with a designated pressure.
The previously applied for patent methods occurred without using a spindle and created a non-restricting condition on the entire external circumference. The previously applied for new methods did not help prevent the sliver (which consists of fibers) from reversing back to their original shape as shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9. The loaded sliver S.sub.1 which was spun out onto the square plate-like tray T.sub.1 in FIG. 8 was accumulated in a truncated quadrangular shape, and the sliver S.sub.2 in FIG. 9 was then accumulated into the shape of a truncated cone. As a result, S.sub.1 and S.sub.2, each then accumulated on T.sub.1 and T.sub.2, both had a low density and a high volume and without adequate control both were unstable. These factors can cause various troubles including the possibility of collapse while transporting the loaded sliver to the next process. In addition, the previous methods required a large storage space in which to store the spindles.